revelations
by jroehin
Summary: Draco tells her about his deep-seated feelings... story better than summary...


Revelations

The annual Halloween Ball was held again and this time, Draco was looking forward to it.

This was the day he had been waiting for the past six years.

He was going to tell his feelings to Hermione. His final year, his final chance.

He swept around the Great Hall for her, but he can't find her. He spotted Potter and Weasley so he decided to ask them.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"She's by the lake." Ron said. "She got depressed beacuse Seamus called her a bitch."

"Well we took care of that prat." Harry said in an angry voice. "But Hermione wants to be alone for now."

Draco nodded and went out the Great Hall. He went out of the confines of the castle and headed for the lake.

He immediately saw her. She was seated on the fallen trunk of a tree.

"Hey," Draco called out to her. She turned to the voice and saw Draco.

"What do you want?" she said harshly. And he saw that her eyes were red from crying.

He sat beside her and put both arms around her, enclosing her in a hug. She leaned her forehead on his chest.

"They told you, didn't they?" she said as she tried to hold back the tears but failed.

"Yes." he replied shortly.

"Well, it's true. I'm a..a.."

"Shhh.." Draco patted her back as she sobbed harder.

After a while, her sobbing ceased.

"Draco?" Hermione looked at him. "Why are you suddenly nice to me?"

It was time to tell her. He breathed deeply and answered her question.

"I'm inlove with you. Since first year. Since the first time I saw you on the train.  
I regretted every time I call you mudblood and it always tore my heart when you say that you hate me.  
I always admired you when you get top scores on everything and I really got jealous when you went with Krum during the Yule Ball and I--"

He was cut off as Hermione put her lips onto him and he hungrily returned it.

Hermione pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? I have waited for six years!" she said.

"I wanted to give you time." He said staring down.

"Why did you make me hate you?" she said her eyes threatening with tears again.

"I already told my parents about my feelings for you. They disapproved and vowed to kill you if we had a relationship"

She cringed from his reply but instead of walking out, he kissed him, this time more passionately.

They took their time as they explored each other's mouth. Their tongues, battling for dominance.

Draco allowed her to take a breath and she suddenly said the words Draco had dreamed of.

"I love you, yesterday, today, tomorrow and forevermore." she said.

Draco stood up and held her hand. They made their way back to the castle and to the Head's Dorm.

Being both Head Boy and Head Girl, they have this privilage.

As they reached Draco's room, they started kissing again. Their hands trailing over their body.

Draco threw her to his bed as he crawled over her heaving form.

He slowly unzip her dress, revealing her skin inch by inch.

Her hands went to his tie and removed it and proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt.

When all garments had been thrown to the floor, Draco's mouth went to her left nipple.

He sucked, nipped, licked and bit gently while massaging the other.

"Draco..." she moaned as she threw her head back.

He smirked and moved his lips to her throat, going up and down. Her breathing increased and her heart raced.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked worriedly as he positioned his member at her entrance.

"Yes." With that, Draco pushed until he was all inside. She felt her barrier break and stray tears to fall.

Draco kissed them away, softly humming to her. She nodded and started moving against him.

He pulled back out and pushed back harder this time. His pace got quicker and they got near their climax.

After one last thrust, they realeased their climax.

She moved over so Draco could lay beside her.

SHe put her head to his chest and heard his heartbeat.

"I love you." Darco said "Always."

"I love you too." Hermione said as they shared one last kiss before giving in to unconsciousness...

A/n:::First fan fic I made!!!!

Please review and let me know if there are problems so i can arrange it...

I'm workin on a long story and i'm askin for help..Please HELP!!!


End file.
